Aaron 10(Episode 3):Who Ruled in the Freak Show?!
(Episode opens up with Aaron going for a walk alone in the woods early in the morning) Aaron:It’s such a nice day....so calm and peaceful... Wart-Face:(runs for Aaron)Fresh meat!!! Aaron:Not you again!(transforms into Four-Arms) Four-Arms:Let’s go!(runs straight towards Wart-Face) (Four-Arms and Wart-Face headbutt each other with a lot of force) Four-Arms:(Punches Wart-Face through a tree and runs after him)Grr! (As Four-Arms ran to get to Wart-Face he suddenly gets shot back by a red laser) Four-Arms:(Goes through a tree and lands on back)Ouch!Who the?! (A bulky robot shows up with a laser gun arm) Bulky Robot:I have orders from Slasher to retrieve the infimatrix so hand it over! Four-Arms:Really?Slasher is back that soon?!Only a day went pass! Bulky Robot:Hand over the infi-!(gets grabbed by Wart-Face’s tongue and gets thrown through a tree) Four-Arms:Thank you,Wart-Face!(jumps up only to be greeted by a tongue of Wart-Face’s but successfully catches it)Dude...seriously? (Four-Arms yanks Wart-Face by the tongue towards himself and then punches Wart-Face rapidly as if Wart-Face was a paddle ball) Four-Arms:This is actually really fun!!(gets shot by a red laser and goes flying through a tree along with Wart-Face) Bulky Robot:I warned you!(has dents all over self) (Four-Arms stands up but has Wart-Face’s tongues wrapped all over his neck) Four-Arms:That is so disgusting bro!!(rips off Wart-Face’s tongue and throws Wart-Face over towards the Bulky Robot) (Four-Arms runs straight after Wart-Face and the Bulky Robot) Four-Arms:Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!(punches and kicks Wart-Face and the Bulky Robot until the Bulky Robot was nothing but scrap metal and Wart-Face was down for the count and beaten up badly) Four-Arms:Oh yeah!Who’s bad?!(red light flashes along with beeping and turns back to Aaron) Aaron:(hears camp horn go off)Gotta get to breakfast... (Aaron heads back for camp but 3 robots one thin,one bulky,and one small and Slasher get in his path) Slasher:I’m here for the infimatrix.... (From behind Aaron heard Wart-Face roaring) Aaron:Oh no!(looks at watch and sees the dial red)It still needs to recharge....what am I suppose to do... Slasher:Kill him!! (the three robots all fly towards Aaron as Wart-Face runs up from behind,so Aaron moves out the way and runs for it as Wart-Face and the robots slam into each other) Aaron:(pants while running)I gotta lose them!! (Wart-Face,and Slasher started to catch up to Aaron and not long it took for the robots to catch up) Aaron:Oh no!(looks at watch and sees the dial go from red to green)Finally!!!(transforms into a bulky yellow creature) Bulky Yellow Creature:What am I?! Slasher:Gotcha!!(tackles Bulky Yellow Creature) Bulky Yellow Creature:Come on!!(rolls up into a ball and rolls at a fast speed and knocks Slasher away) Bulky Yellow Creature:(opens back up)Whoa....so that’s what this guy does,I’m gonna call him...Cannonbolt! (Cannonbolt looks back and sees the robots,Wart-Face,and Slasher running towards him) Cannonbolt:Let’s do this!(rolls up in a ball and accelerates towards the bad guys) (Cannonbolt rams the 5 and causes them to go flying) Cannonbolt:(Opens back up and stands on feet)Take that geeks! (Cannonbolt rolls back up into a ball and races after the 5 when all of a sudden red light flashes along with beeping and then Cannonbolt turned back into Aaron just in mid-rolling) Aaron:Aaaaah!!(falls onto stomach)Oof!I-I don’t have time for this!(stands back up and wraps arm around stomach and runs back to the mess hall) (Once Aaron reaches the mess hall everyone is leaving) Aaron:(notices Danny and Lisa walking and talking and catches up while patting dirt off pants and shirt)Hey you guys. Danny:Hey... Lisa:What happened to you? Aaron:What? Lisa:Your cheek is bleeding.. Aaron:(wipes blood off of cheek)I had no idea... Lisa:O...k so you guys wanna go for a walk through the woods? Danny:Sure,why not? Aaron:(looks at watch and sees the dial turn green)Alright,I’m in. (As the gang walked through the woods Aaron and Danny were talking silently so Lisa wouldn’t hear) Aaron:Danny,listen keep an eye out for anything strange,I just fought off Slasher,a few robots,and Wart-Face... Danny:Ok. Lisa:Whoa!What the heck is that?!(points over at Wart-Face whom is gnawing on the wires of the 3 robots Aaron were fighting earlier) Danny:Lisa,run! Wart-Face:(looks over at the three teens)Mmmm!A three course-meal! Aaron:(shoots up the dial and goes to Four-Arms)I have to do this,Four-Arms!!(slams down on the dial but transforms into Heatblast(The flaming creature)) Heatblast:What?!I wanted Four-Arms!Whatever,Danny get Lisa out of here! Danny:Ok,come on Lisa! Lisa:Aaron?...(runs with Danny) Heatblast:Alright,Wart-Face!I’m sick an tired of you!(rapidly shoots fireballs at Wart-Face) Wart-Face:(gets burnt)Gah!(jumps towards Heatblast) Heatblast:Oh no you don’t!(jumps high up in the air and as going up into the air forms a fire tornado in the same spot before jumping into the air) Wart-Face:(lands into the tornado of flames and gets scorched)GAAAH!!!(falls on back and passes out) Heatblast:(comes back down through the flaming tornado and onto Wart-Face’s chest and ends the tornado of flames)I didn’t want to do this,but you left me with no choice..(red light flashes along with beeping and turns back into Aaron) (As Wart-Face lies down with burnt skin moaning and groaning,Aaron walked towards Danny and Lisa who were behind a tree) Danny:Good job..but a little too harsh,bro. Lisa:I-I can’t believe it,but how?! Aaron:(shows the watch)That’s how... Slasher:You think you’re so special now don’t you?! (Aaron turns around to see Slasher grabbing a hold of Wart-Face’s arm) Slasher:I’ll be back for the infimatrix and next time you won’t be so lucky. (A white beam shines down on Slasher and Wart-Face and they vanish and then light goes away) Aaron:(Looks at the watch)It’s been one crazy day....one crazy day.....one crazy freak show. The End Category:Episodes